


I Love You More

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: This ends Jed's escape from Washington. Time is running short for our favorite couple. It's Abbey's turn to come up with a plan, but as usual things may not turn out quite the way they hope.





	I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**I Love You More**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin, whom I miss more everyday.  
**Summary:** This ends Jed's escape from Washington. Time is running short for our favorite couple. It's Abbey's turn to come up with a plan, but as usual things may not turn out quite the way they hope. Follows "Red Sky In The Morning." 3rd in the 'Star Gazing' series.  
**Author's Note:** This story was written with 'In My Life' playing in the background. Sung by the wonderful Judy Collins  & written by Lennon & McCartney. 

Abbey ran some warm water in the kitchen sink and added the soap to wash up the breakfast dishes. It was going to be a beautiful warm sunny New Hampshire day, unlike the previous morning spent on the Maine coast. As Abbey began to wash the coffee mugs she could see Jed out in the yard having a smoke and chatting it up with two members of his detail. He was waving his arms and laughing. Every so often she could hear a few words....nor'easter, huge waves, hundred mile an hour wind gusts....there was no mention of wet jeans or foggy windows. She loved the way he talked with his hands. He had a habit of accenting his words by pointing, touching his chest or waving his hands to demonstrate a point. One was never sure where to focus....on his broad expressive face or on his demonstrative hands. He appeared to be ready for the new day.....Periwinkle blue polo shirt, khaki shorts, his well worn 9 year old hiking boots with thick wool socks sagging around the ankles. Jed was always self-conscious about wearing shorts. He said they made his legs look even shorted than they were. Abbey had convinced him long ago that if he wore well fitting shorts with no longer than a 5-inch inseam, women would swoon over his cute manly legs. That did the trick. 

Suddenly Ron appeared handing Jed a cell phone. Oh Lord, not Leo.....but Jed smiled and ran his hand through his hair. He started gesturing with his elbow, then put his hand gently to his left eye. That eye was still quite swollen despite the ice he held to it on and off all night. The bruising was indeed impressive running across under his eye and including the puffy upper eyelid. He turned to look up at the kitchen window as he continued to speak and gave her a warm smile. 

******************** 

Jed felt well fortified and ready for the day ahead. Abbey had asked him to go hiking today and he was more than happy to oblige her. She had fed him his favorite breakfast of scramble eggs, home fries and several slices of Canadian bacon. He was surprised about the bacon, but she was still trying to make up for almost putting his eye out the day before. It didn't help that she kept bursting into laughter whenever she looked at his shiner. When CJ called to get the details she laughed so hard he almost hung up on her, but they needed to come up with an explanation she could give the press. Jed suggested something about a runaway herd of crazed bovine. CJ thought perhaps a horseback riding accident involving a tree, seeing as he already had a history with trees. He was sure what ever she came up with he would take a beating in the press. Some things never change. 

He turned to look for Abbey in the kitchen window. He smiled when he caught her watching him. Jed snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Ron. He flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette and took another long draw. It was then that he heard Abbey singing. She had a wonderful voice and the words floated out over the yard. 

__"There are places, I remember,  
all my life though some have changed  
some forever, not for better  
some are gone, and some remain  
with lovers and friends I still can recall,  
some are dead, and some are living.....  
in my life I've loved them all. 

Jed had had a huge crush on Judy Collins back in the late 60's. He took all sorts of teasing from Abbey about it when they first met. They had even invited her to sing at a State dinner at The White House. When she accepted Jed was beside himself. Abbey had never seen Jed blush quite like that. He could hardly speak all night long. Jed was so pleased when his girls gave him the 'Best of' CD for his Birthday. He snubbed out his smoke with the sole of his boot and cocked his head to the side as he listened. 

__"But of all these friends and lovers,  
there's no one compares with you  
and these memories lose their meaning  
when I think of love as something new.  
Though I know I'll never lose affection for people  
And things that went before,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them.  
In my life, I love you more." 

The singing stopped and the porch door swung open. Abbey bounded down the steps wearing those incredibly sexy Colombian shorts that clung tight to her hips. She let the shirttails of her cotton blouse hang loose and left several buttons open at the top. His eyes ran down her tanned legs to her equally well worn hiking boots; the difference being Abbey used bright red bootlaces. She said they added a little pizzazz to her stride. 

******************** 

There were numerous trails they could follow without ever leaving the Farm, much to Ron's relief. Yesterday's adventure was the last he would allow for quite a while. When Jed was at the Farm alone with Abbey he made every effort to leave the Presidency back in DC. Ron understood this, but it was never a simple task. As his term in the White House stretched on the line between the President and Jed became much harder to discern. It wasn't as simple as changing from a business suite into walking shorts and hiking boots. Mentally the President needed time to switch gears, becoming the husband, friend and yes, lover that Abbey needed so much. Even when he was given that time, the concerns of the country and the world beyond continued to hang around his broad shoulders like a cloak. 

Abbey carried her favorite walking pole, which had been carved from the wood of an old oak. The huge tree had fallen during a winter storm a few years back. Since her ankle injury it came in handy when hiking on unleveled ground. They strolled along enjoying each other's company and the bright sun over head. The trail they chose wound its way through the apple orchard, down around the pond and out through the back pasture where the 'wild' bovine roamed. Jed munched on an apple he snatched off a tree on their way by. 

"Jed, you know that apple was sprayed with pesticides?" Abbey offered without glancing at him. 

Spitting the mouthful of apple out, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. 

"Babe, I'm kidding.....we have been treating the trees organically for years so the residue of pesticides doesn't get into the ground water." 

" You're supposed to be encouraging me to eat more fruit, not scaring me away from it." Jed polished the remaining portion of the apple against the front of his shirt. 

"Jed, who called before? Was that Leo?" 

"No. That was CJ. Leo promised not to call unless there was a real situation. CJ needed to get some information before her press briefing." He touched his fingers to his tender black eye. 

With a slightly wicked smile Abbey couldn't help but tease."Well that should be some real entertainment. I'd love to watch that one. Chris or Steve is going to stand up and say, 'CJ, visitors to Nubble Lighthouse yesterday reported seeing some strange activity down at the Baldacci property. One man with binoculars thought he saw a shirtless President chasing the First Lady near the edge of the cliff. Some believe that Mrs. Bartlet, in an effort to escape the President's lustful advances threw a vicious elbow catching him in the left eye. Could you comment please.' And CJ most certainly would say, 'It absolutely would have been called a foul, had a referee been present.'" 

Jed grabbed her around the waist and began nibbling on her neck. "You want to see lustful. I'll show you lustful. I bet my numbers bump up quite a lot should the whole truth come out." 

"Maybe among your lady followers,.....but I think perhaps Governor Baldacci might close off the border between New Hampshire and Maine." She giggled as Jed continued to nibble his way along her collarbone. Putting a hand to his chest she tried to push him away. "Jed, stop that. You promised we would hike today and get some fresh air." The truth was she loved it when he was playful and relaxed. He had so little time to just be himself, away from the prying eyes of the public and to nibble on her neck if he felt so inclined. 

"I'm just getting a little taste to spur me along." Jed released her and turned back to the trail. 

They continued on, passing behind a group of Holsteins, who were too busy grazing to even lift their heads. Wild flowers bloomed all across the pasture presenting a picture most artists dream of. Corn was growing in the field farthest from the house. It now stood head high and ready for harvest. Jed stopped to peel back the leafy cover of one ear to reveal moist whitish yellow kernels. 

"Let's have some corn on the cob for dinner tonight. I could grill us some juicy...." 

"Fish? ...Sure that would be delicious, Babe." 

"Abbey, I'm on R & R here. Where's the fun in fish?" He stumbled back, catching his foot on a root at the edge of the trail. His hands instinctively went up to his back. 

"Jed, what is it?" 

"I'm a little stiff. I hate to admit it, but I may be a tad too old for barbecuing in the back of our car." Jed stooped down to stretch his lower back. Abbey was pretty certain he had left his back medication in Washington. She gently ran her hand up and down his tight muscles. 

"Why don't we plan on a hot bath and message tonight after dinner." 

"Now you're talking." Jed stood up arching his back while holding his hands to his hips. He grimaced at the familiar pain, cursing silently that he had forgotten to bring his vicodin. 

At the end of the cornfield the trail joined the utility road which led up beside the barn. Hand in hand they made way back towards the farmhouse as the midday sun hung high above them. As they drew closer Jed thought he saw a figure sitting in the swing on the porch. He squinted as they continued to walk. 

"Damn it to hell!!" He yanked Abbey sideways off the road just as they reached the backside of the barn. "Shit...." 

"Jed?" 

"Leo is sitting on the porch.....This is not a social visit. He is wearing a suit and tie." Jed sighed and looked at Abbey. He was supposed to have one more night. One more night with Abbey...here at the Farm,..... alone. He wanted corn on the cob and the grilled fish. But most of all he wanted the hot bath with the massage. With a look of desperation he turned to Abbey for guidance. He didn't need to say anything for her to sense his deep disappointment. Those blue eyes said it all. This was a situation that required stealth, speed and agility. Abbey turned and entered the rear door of the barn, pulling Jed in behind her. She shut the door sliding the latch closed. It was dimly lit inside and very quiet. All the livestock had been put out into their respective pastures for the day. Dust floated around in the air creating little sparkles as it passed through the rays of light coming from the cracks in the front wall. Abbey walked with purpose over to the large front doors and pulled the oversized bolt into place. Turning to see Jed watching her with amusement, she laughed. 

"You said help me Abbey." 

"I didn't say anything." 

"You most certainly did. You said it with your eyes." 

" I think this could be construed as kidnapping the person of the President." 

"Well you're no kid, so I think I'm safe on that score." 

******************** 

Ron sighed when he saw the black sedan pull up near the farmhouse. No social visitors were expected, so he was not too surprised when Leo stepped out. The President and First Lady were planning to be back from their hike in time for a late lunch. What ever the problem was Leo could wait. Ron noticed some members of the detail milling around down by the barn and then he saw the walking pole leaning against the old red pick-up parked in the back. OK,... well, Leo could wait. 

******************** 

The Hudson Bay blankets left over from the girl's camping days sure were coming in handy. Jed spread one out over the hay in the loft. Their evening plans might be a things of the past, but Leo was not going to invade their privacy in here. They sat side by side undoing their bootlaces. Before Abbey could kick her boots off Jed leaned over and stuck the tip of his tongue in her ear. He knew that always gave her goose bumps and made her squirm. She hunched up her shoulders trying to shrug him away. 

"Jed, why are you so juvenile?" 

Jed put his hand to his heart and cast his eyes downward. "You wound me Sweet knees. I just can't resist the taste of you." 

"Here, let me get your shirt off and I'll give that message I promised right now." 

She loosened his belt and pulled his shirt up and off. Jed lay face down with his hands up under his chin. Abbey straddled his hips, placing her hands over the long muscles of his lower back. She loved the feel of him under her hands, but frowned at the knots she found there. At her first firm stroke upward he let out a low growl of pleasure. Abbey kneaded the muscles with her thumbs, working her way up and out over his ribcage. Jed could feel the tightness melting away under her touch. Magic fingers he always thought...good reason to marry a surgeon. His shoulders came next. Broad, strong, and carrying the burdens of his office. It was not surprising to her that he was so tight. She worked on the left side first, kneading and stroking creating soothing warmth. Jed let out a deep breath and moved his hands so he could put his head down on the blanket. While working on Jed's right shoulder Abbey could sense that his breathing had become very slow and even. When Abbey got to his neck, she messaged with her fingertips for a few minutes and then bent down to softly kiss and suck at his skin. He was so warm and tan, tasting like liquid sunshine. That's about when she heard the soft snoring. Abbey leaned over to look at Jed's face. He was indeed fast asleep, completely at peace. She stroked his hair and smiled. This is what he really needed....sleep. Uninterrupted sleep. Very slowly Abbey lay her head down on the back of his shoulder and encircled him with her love. 

******************** 

Jed became aware of Abbey's warm embrace. He wasn't sure where he was, but the blanket seemed familiar. He could smell the fragrance of the hay and heard the cooing of the pigeons that had taken up residence in the rafters above. He opened his eyes to find a shaft of sunlight making its way through the edge of the hayloft door, indicating that it was well after noon. How long had he been lying here? Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere else? Leo.....Oh God. Leo was sitting on the porch waiting for the President. 

"Sweet thing wake up... Abigail." 

Abbey stirred, knowing that she would soon lose Jed to his other world. The world of stress, the world of 'situations'....the world where she was not always included. Toby often talked of the two Bartlets. One a tough & savvy politician. The other a kinder, gentler 'everyman'. She understood his point, but for her the separation was between Jed the President and Jed the man. With her love and support he was able to move smoothly from one to the other. Abbey slid off to his side running her fingers along his jaw. 

"Hey Babe." 

"Hey yourself. How long was I asleep?" 

"Not long enough." She smiled. "We should go." She kissed his lips softly. 

"Just a few minutes more....I need a few minutes more to....." Jed wove his fingers through her hair, moving closer for a long, tender open-mouthed kiss. When the need for air over took them they broke apart. Abbey looked into Jed's amazingly blue eyes and saw the intense need he had not spoken. Without taking her eyes from his gaze she sat up and removed her blouse. He watched as she released the clasp of her bra, unzipped her shorts and slid them off her body. Then she slipped her hands into the waistband of his shorts removing them as well. 

"We have a few more minutes Babe, let's make the most of them." 

Jed grasped the edge of the blanket and as he rolled, moving above her, he pulled it around them like a cocoon. Jed ran his fingertips over her body as if memorizing every contour. When his lips followed the trail his fingers traced Abbey shivered under his touch. His eyes never left hers as he centered himself, his knees pressing against her inner thighs seeking entry to her very core. Jed steadied himself waiting for her to guide him home. 

"Now Jed ....I want you now." He responded by bracing himself on his elbows and with one deep deliberate thrust he found the warmth and the love he was hoping for. Over and over he thrust in only to draw back again. With each forward move Jed hit deeper and deeper. For Abbey the sensation was overwhelming and she felt the tears running down her cheeks. The tenderness and love he showed was almost more than she could bear. This was her Jed...her husband, her friend, her lover. He was her one and only. She let the tears flow freely as they raced together to the edge and were carried away by the force of their shared climax. 

******************** 

"Ron, it's been almost an hour. Are you sure you don't know where the President is?" 

"Leo I told you they'll be back for lunch shortly...in fact here they are now." 

Looking toward the barn Leo finally caught sight of the First Couple striding up the path to the farmhouse. He stepped down off the porch to meet them. 

"Hi Leo. I hope you weren't waiting long." Abbey smiled and looked at Ron who gave nothing away with his steady gaze. "Jed, I'm going to go wash up." 

"I'll be in shortly." His hand slid from hers as he turned his attention to Leo. "So tell me." 

"We have a situation Sir. I need you to come back with me now. We can talk on the plane." 

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" 

"Well Ron didn't seem to know where you were. He handed me a glass of lemonade and told me to wait on the porch.....What kind of detail is he running here?" 

As they walked back up to the house, Jed caught Ron's eye and nodded. In return he received a casual salute. At the top of the porch steps Ron reached out to remove some hay that was clinging to the back of the President's collar. He tossed it over the railing into the flowerbed below. 

******************** 

By the time Jed changed into a proper business suit Abbey had his travel bag packed. She adjusted his tie and smoothed down his lapels. Deciding there was nothing more she could do, Abbey touched his face and brushed her lips to his one last time. It would be another long week before she followed him back to Washington. At least they had used their time together wisely. Jed looked relaxed and rested. 

"Call me when you're on the ground in Washington." 

"I will.....I love you very much." 

"I love you too." Then he turned from her and was gone. 

Leo took the President's bag as he emerged from the house. On his way down to the car Jed looked back up to his bedroom window. Abbey's voice floated out over the front yard... 

" Though I know I'll never lose affection for people 

and things that went before, 

I know I'll often stop and think about them. 

In my life, I love you more......." 

Sinking down into the black leather car seat Jed sighed. "Leo what's the weather like in DC?" 

"It's about 95 degrees and humid Sir." He could tell that wasn't the right answer by the way the President shook his head disapprovingly 

. 

"Okay Coop, let's go." 

The President rolled down the window to get a final whiff of the fresh New England air. "Lord bless her and keep her," he whispered. Then he crossed himself, and closed his eyes as the Farmhouse receded into the distance.


End file.
